2008 Macedonian Armed Forces Mil Mi-17 crash
| Type=Weather-related crash | occurrence_type=Accident | Site=Blace, near Katlanovo, Republic of Macedoniahttp://www.vlada.mk/files/Konecen_Izvestaj_na_komisijata_za_helikopterskata_nesrekja.pdf место на несреќата: Село Блаце, близу Катланово" | Fatalities=11 | Injuries= | Origin=Camp Butir, Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina | Destination=Skopje Airport | Aircraft Type=Mil Mi-17 | Operator=Army of the Republic of Macedonia | Tail Number= VAM-304 | Passengers=8 | Crew=3 | Survivors=none |}} The 2008 Macedonian Armed Forces Mil Mi-17 crash occurred on Saturday, 12 January 2008, when a Mil Mi-17 transport helicopter belonging to the Armed Forces of the Republic of Macedonia, crashed 50–100 metresMacedonia military chopper crashes, no survivors ABC News. Sunday, 13 January 2008.Macedonian helicopter crash kills 11 soldiers by Goran Trajkov. Southeast European Times. 14 January 2008. from the village of Blace, situated in the region of Katlanovo,11 ARM soldiers die in copter crash near Katlanovo Macedonian Information Agency. approximately 10–15 kilometres south-east of Skopje, Republic of MacedoniaMacedonia crash kills 11 soldiers BBC. Saturday, 12 January 2008. due to low visibility caused by heavy fog. All 11 individuals aboard the helicopter, including 8 passengers and 3 crew members, were killed in the crash.Macedonian helicopter crash kills 11 by Ognen Teofilovski. The Age. 13 January 2008. Incident The incident took place at approximately 11:00 a.m. (GMT). The helicopter was returning from a EUFOR peace keeping mission in Bosnia and Herzegovina and started to experience foggy conditionsMacedonian Army Helicopter Crash Kills 11 Fox News Channel. Saturday, 12 January 2008. whilst preparing to land at their destination — The Skopje Airport. The crash was reported by two local fishermen who claimed they saw the helicopter flying unusually low. A witness stated that "The engine of the helicopter did not sound like it worked well..." Witnesses also reported seeing a "fireball" as the helicopter became engulfed in flames following impact. This was subsequently followed by a series of explosions, possibly triggered by a supply of kerosene or ammunition. Based on a Reuters photographer's eye-witness account, the helicopter was incinerated and debris was found up to 100 metres from the crash site.Macedonian helicopter crash kills 11. Reuters. The West Australian. 13 January 2008. Reactions Upon arriving the at the scene of the event, the Prime Minister of the Republic of Macedonia, Nikola Gruevski, said; "This is a terrible accident, a great tragedy and a great loss. I express my deepest and sincerest condolences to the families of the victims. An investigation is starting that will identify the cause of the accident." The President of the Republic of Macedonia, Branko Crvenkovski, also expressed his sympathy for the lives lost, stating: "We have not seen such a tragic lost sic of Macedonian soldiers in the country's recent history..."11 Helicopter Crash Victims Buried in Macedonia Novinite. 16 January 2008. The Ministry of Defense of the Republic of Macedonia confirmed that the incident is the deadliest aviation accident to occur within the country's air force.Macedonian army helicopter crashes, 11 killed. The Associated Press. International Herald Tribune. 12 January 2008. Along with the president and prime minister, the Interior Minister of the Republic of Macedonia, Gordana Jankulovska, also visited the crash site immediately following the incident. Aftermath In the immediate aftermath of the crash, only seven soldiers were fully identified.Macedonian military helicopter crash kills 11 Reuters. 12 January 2008. After the identification of all victims involved in the crash, it was reported that a total of eleven military personnel between the ages of 26 and 40 had been killed in the crash. Following the incident, the Government of the Republic of Macedonia created a special body to lead the investigation into the cause of the crash. References External links * Official website of the Ministry of Defence of the Republic of Macedonia Macedonian Armed Forces Mil Mi-17 crash Category:Disasters in Macedonia